


Carpe Diem*

by Tressa, Vicky_Henriksen (orphan_account)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Magical Stiles Stilinski, Recreational Drug Use, Russian, Shotgunning
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-06
Updated: 2013-06-06
Packaged: 2017-12-14 03:06:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/831987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tressa/pseuds/Tressa, https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Vicky_Henriksen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Дитон позволил Стайлзу позаимствовать из его кладовой ингредиенты для зелья. Стайлз позаимствовал кое-что еще.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Carpe Diem*

**Author's Note:**

> http://s018.radikal.ru/i509/1305/a7/ba5450e2d37b.jpg
> 
> Майчан достала из ноосферы и нарисовала наших с Вики Стайлза и Дерека. Все происходило именно так, как на картинке.
> 
> Этот фик был написан для Стерек лотереи.

После канимы, после заключения хрупкого перемирия с Аржентами, Хейлы вернулись в свое логово, оставив позади железнодорожное депо. Но их старый дом не перестал выглядеть декорацией к фильму с привидениями – темный, жутковатый, занавешенный бесконечной моросью, заброшенный и пустой.

Однако брошенным дом выглядел только снаружи и только на первый взгляд. Подвал был вполне обжитым. Даже больше – кипело там в прямом и переносном смысле – на походной газовой плитке бурлил и исходил вонючим паром котелок, на всех горизонтальных поверхностях стояли пластиковые стаканчики с разноцветными субстанциями, лежали травы и коренья. Стайлз то носился из угла в угол, мешая жидкости, глядел сквозь них на свет фонаря, то затихал, уткнувшись в толстую тетрадку.

***

Вообще-то планы на лето у Стайлза были немного иные - шататься со Скоттом по улицам, есть мороженое, и играть в лакросс. Но лето которую неделю плевало на эти немудреные планы холодным скучным дождем. А после канимы стало совсем невесело: пропали Бойд и Эрика.

Тоска была смертная, хоть волком вой. Вот Скотти и выл. Неизвестно где, болтаясь по лесу с Айзеком и все чаще забивая на их со Стайлзом общение. Айзек ухмылялся по-сволочному, ему нравилось, что Стилински бесится, видя, что у друга какие-то мутные волчьи дела, в которые его не торопятся посвящать. Стайлз торчал злой в своей комнате, играл в приставку до красных глаз, дрочил на бесплатное порно до кровавых мозолей, лишь бы только чем-то заткнуть эту брешь, которая все больше и больше росла по мере того, как отдалялся Скотт.

Поначалу Стайлз хотел обидеться и не отвечать Скотту, когда тот, наконец, прислал ему смску с просьбой прийти к Дитону, но, поразмышляв с минуту, решил, что он не Лидия, чтобы ломаться – раз, и как же бесконечно тошно и скучно – два. Поэтому сорвался с места и помчался в ветклинику. Если выбирать между волками и скукой, то волки предпочтительнее!

Однако Скотта там не оказалось, и все возмущение Стайлза разбилось о невозмутимого, как скала, Дитона, который вручил ему старую, растрепанную тетрадь, по которой когда-то учился сам.  
Несмотря на чудовищный почерк Дитона, тетрадь была прочитана за два дня. Отец искренне удивлялся тому, что Стайлз буквально не расстается с книжкой вместо компьютера или телека. Даже за ужином, даже в туалете. Стайлз и спать ложился, надежно спрятав тетрадь под подушку и для верности положив на нее ладонь. Ему казалось, что если он выпустит тетрадь из рук, то она магическим образом исчезнет.

Первоначальное разочарование прошло, и даже убедившись в том, что в тетрадке ни слова о волшебных заклинаниях в духе Гарри и Гермионы нет, Стайлз светился от удовольствия, словно Дитон вручил ему приглашение в Хогвартс.

***

Неделю спустя Стайлз принес назад изученную рукопись. Дитон тетрадь не взял, но порекомендовал немедленно приступить к зельеварению. И зелье для защиты территории от враждебных чужаков Дитон настоятельно советовал сварить прежде всего – довольно простой рецепт, да и польза существенная. Оно позволяло отводить глаза и сбивать со следа тех, кто не питал к местной стае теплых чувств. Необходимые ингредиенты он позволил позаимствовать в своих запасах, вежливо, но сухо заметив при этом, что если Стайлза интересует карьерный путь шамана при стае, ему стоит начать собирать травы самостоятельно.

Стайлз приуныл, осознавая, что волшебство все больше смахивает на обычную школьную рутину, и, трезво оценив перспективы, начал ныть и пытаться отвертеться от сомнительной чести, но Дитон был непреклонен. Он не уговаривал, но и не сдавался, настаивая, что в этом деле не бывает никаких волшебных палочек и заклинаний, только труд и тренировки. Для максимальной эффективности зелье должно быть сварено в центре территории и членом стаи.

\- Нашли тоже члена, бля, - бубнил под нос новоиспеченный шаман, - когда уж кому-то понадобится действительно мой член? А то я уж и забывать начал, что он у меня есть. Не хочу я этим всем заниматься! На кой мне это вообще сдалось? Ведь мог бы сейчас в ВОВ играть, в киношку бы сходить…

\- …зелья на продажу варить? - ехидно продолжил Дерек из дальнего угла подвала. Он лежал на матрасе, прикрыв глаза, не обращая внимания на суету, устроенную Стайлзом, спокойный и равнодушный, и от этого еще больше выбешивающий.

\- Откуда ты зна...? - вскинулся Стайлз, а наткнувшись взглядом на хищную улыбку кивнул, - Ну да! Но, по крайней мере, без риска фатально облажаться! А что если я что-то напутаю? Ты посмотри на этот почерк. Ебучий Дитон, пишет как врач со стажем, хер поймешь, что тут написано...

\- Так он и есть доктор, - хмыкнул Дерек. – Расслабься, Стайлз, ты же наизусть выучил весь рецепт, и если я правильно помню, то ты донимал бедного ветеринара два вечера пока он десять раз не прошелся с тобой по всему процессу от начала и до конца. Так что вари, шаманенок.

\- Он ветеринар! – с запоздалым вызовом произнес Стайлз, достал из кармана телефон, выставил режим таймера и пристроил на своем рюкзаке. - Следующую порцию мутной хрени, - кивнул он на 3 стаканчика сиротливо стоящих слева от плиты, - нужно будет засыпать ровно через 2 часа 58 минут.

Дерек поднялся с матраса, зевая с удовольствием, как большая собака, и потянулся. Серая хенли, неприлично плотно обтягивающая его широченные плечи, поползла вверх, демонстрируя миру в лице Стайлза блядскую примятую дорожку темных волос. Стайлз невольно проследил ее путь от пупка, через плоский смуглый живот, до самого пояса низко сидящих джинсов. Он спохватился и закрыл рот только когда услышал, как Дерек кашлянул для порядка, и, стараясь не глядеть на насмешливую ухмылку на его лице, отвернулся в надежде, что хотя бы уши у него не покраснели.

\- Я буду патрулировать территорию, если что - кричи, - бросил Дерек через плечо и вышел из подвала.

***

За три часа Стайлз извелся от скуки. Батарея в телефоне была разряжена на две трети, так что он не рискнул играть или лезть в сеть, опасаясь, что трубка совсем сядет до того как сработает таймер и он не вовремя добавит последние травы и испортит зелье. Он еще раз пролистал журнал Дитона, порылся в карманах, нашел и сжевал мятную жвачку, сунулся в рюкзак Дерека, сиротливо стоящий в изножье кровати, но нашел там только несколько грязных боксеров и футболок. После чего от нечего делать стал сортировать раскладывать по местам травы, которые остались после приготовления зелья…

***

По возвращении Дерек с удивлением почувствовал какой-то новый, едва различимый среди прочего «благоухания», но стойкий запашок. Огонь под котелком не горел, на импровизированном столе добавилось стаканчиков, а на самое видное место была торжественно водружена огромная банка с жидкостью такого мрачного и подозрительного цвета, словно воду из ливневой канализации полгода настаивали на летучих мышах.

\- Сварил? - неприветливо спросил Дерек, пытаясь вспомнить, что это за запах и почему он во всей ароматической какофонии кажется ему лишним.

Стайлз, отрешенно сидевший на его матрасе, уставился на него странными, круглыми, как у совы глазами, и во взгляде этом было столько боли и тоски, что Дерек почти испугался.

\- Ничего не получилось! - с ужасом констатировал Стайлз и его глаза начали наполняться слезами.

\- А-а, ну, ничего, не расстраивайся, может, в следующий раз? – нерешительно начал Дерек, абсолютно не представляя, что ему делать, если мальчишка сейчас разрыдается. В самом деле, что? Обнимать и баюкать?

\- Нет, это дерьмо получилось как раз отлично. Кажется, я чертов гений, все-таки.

\- Тогда не получилось – что? – с нажимом спросил Дерек.

\- Никакого кайфа! Просто никакого! Может быть, я и всемогущий, но моя жизнь беспросветная срань, если я даже не могу укуриться как все нормальные люди! – почти проплакал Стайлз и Дерека озарило.

Трава! В воздухе терпко пахло ничем иным, как марихуаной! И когда он уходил из дому, то ничего даже не намекало, на то, что в подвале начнется раста-фестиваль.

\- Стайлз, что ты, блядь, тут устроил? - зарычал Дерек, вплотную подходя к не такому уж и мелкому паршивцу, – Где ты взял траву!?

\- Ты не поверишь, хмурый волк, - с живостью сознался наглец, - это все из гербария Дитона.

\- Дитон дал тебе траву? Он что, еще и ебаный дилер?!

\- Не-е то что бы даааал.... - протянул Стайлз дурашливо, - но когда я брал ингириетнры, градиенты, тьфу ты, бля! Какие, в жопу, градиенты? ИН-ГРЕ-ДИ-ЕН-ТЫ! Там же у него много всякого дерьма, так я и нашел у него баночку, на которой, ты не поверишь, кало… Кале... фическим… Тьфу, зараза! Почерком, латинским по белому было написано Cannabis sativa indica. Ну, от него же не убудет?

Дерек посмотрел на Стайлза с жалостью Эйнштейна, глядящего на умственно отсталого, но тот, казалось, не обратил внимания.

\- Это событие, Дерек! Это мой первый косяк! Я становлюсь всемогущим шаманом! А этот гад и коновал подсунул мне какую-то кошачью мяту, от которой только горло дерет!

\- По-моему, все-таки ты немного того, а? – спросил Дерек, с облегчением сдирая с себя мокрую футболку и наклоняясь к рюкзаку в поисках относительно свежей. Стайлз громко сглотнул и пожал плечами, отрицая очевидное.

\- Где трава, девственник-теоретик? – спросил Дерек обреченно, - Идея есть! Сам давно не пробовал, но как-то в Нью-Йорке у меня был небольшой опыт…

\- Ага! - обрадовался Стайлз, - Наш хмурый волк тоже…

\- Заткнись, Стайлз, и давай ее сюда.

Стайлз поспешно протянул ему наполовину опустошенный пакет и тонкий тетрадный лист.

\- Стайлз, ты полный идиот, ты в курсе? Ты куришь не только траву Дитона, но и его тетрадь?

\- Когда от большего берут немножко, это не кража, это дележка! – быстро выпалил где-то услышанную отповедь Стайлз.

Дерек осуждающе поцокал языком, потому что других аргументов у него уже не осталось, и принялся за дело. Стилински затих, и с нарастающим восхищением наблюдал за его манипуляциями. Пальцы Дерека рассыпали сушеную смесь на лист, разровняли ее, чуть примяли и остановились в воздухе.

\- У Дитона был там люпин?

\- Что?

\- Люпин. В малых дозах он для нас еще и энтеоген**, - кратко бросил Дерек, зная, что объяснить проще, чем отмалчиваться, потому что любопытный пацан все равно не отстанет с расспросами. – Трава меня не вставит, а вот люпин – запросто, пусть и ненадолго и не так сильно. На людей не действует.

Стайлз нерешительно кивнул на рассортированные травы, и Дерек сразу заметил сверток со знакомыми бледными цветками. Раскрошил почти в пыль, щедро добавил их к траве и стал сворачивать косяк. Травокур-неудачник с восторгом смотрел на профи, не решаясь даже моргать, как будто именно это действие и было изготовлением сакральнейшего из зелий. И только когда Дерек высунул язык, чтобы закрепить бумагу слюной, прерывисто и громко выдохнул.

\- Ну вот, - сказал оборотень и плюхнулся рядом с человеком на матрас, - не то, чтобы идеально, но пойдет.

Стайлз услужливо протянул ему зажигалку, и Дерек раскурил свою самокрутку. Одна затяжка. Подавить кашель. Горьковатый дым после второй стал насыщеннее и даже вкуснее, третья – и раздражение стало тихонько отступать, вытесняться, забываться, как вчерашний сон. Еще пара глубоких глотков – и мир перестанет казаться таким уж гадким местом, и даже дождь перестанет бесить.

\- Дерек, а Дерек? – услышал он через минуту, - Что это за херня? Ты что, собираешься все скурить в одну морду? Знаешь, Дерек, мне кажется, ты просто свинья!

Оборотень повернулся и увидел Стайлза, который просто кипел от негодования, вид у него был боевитый, как у воробышка, которого жирный котяра согнал с хлебной корочки.

\- Дай мне затянуться, Дерек, ну дай! - заскулил паршивец и прижался к Дереку. - Какая же ты сука, Дерек! Ничего-то ты мне не даешь!

\- Придурок! – позвал оборотень, - иди сюда и открой рот!

Стайлз, не понимая, что он него требуется, послушно высунул язык.

\- Ты что, на причастии? – спросил Дерек, и оба прыснули, - просто открой рот. Я буду пускать тебе дым, ты его ловишь, вдыхаешь и прешься, договорились?

Стайлз закивал с готовностью, и Дерек перевернул косяк и тлеющий огонек исчез между его губами. Стайлз прижался носом к носу Дерека так, что тот видел только огромные блестящие глаза.

\- Ммм! – отрицательно замычал Дерек и, взяв Стайлза за подбородок, отодвинул его от себя на приемлемое расстояние. Тонкой струйкой он выпустил дым в открытый рот, и Стайлз почти справился с первой затяжкой. Закашлялся, заерзал, и снова вытянул губы, вдыхая дым, глядя на него с преданностью и… восторгом?

\- Еще, - попросил Стайлз.

И еще раз. И еще, пока Дерек не увидел, что глаза Стайлза снова наполняются слезами и не отстранил его от себя. Вид у того был абсолютно ошалевший.

\- Кажется, я что-то чувствую, - сказал Стайлз хрипло и зашелся кашлем. Пока он прочищал себе горло и утирал слезы, Дерек в две больших затяжки прикончил косяк и раздавил окурок о подошву.

\- Воды? – поинтересовался Дерек, но Стайлз отрицательно замотал головой и упал навзничь на матрас, раскинувшись как огромная морская звезда.

\- А теперь давай выясним, многоуважаемый шаман, как ты поедешь домой такой красивый?

\- А я не поеду, - расплылся в улыбке Стайлз, на глазах все еще блестели слезинки, но вид у него был поразительно довольный, - Отец сегодня дома, я ему сказал, что ночую у Скотта, и мы всю ночь будем играть в приставку. Я думаю, что добрый альфа не выгонит в холодную ночь ма-аленького шамана, который ночью не ел, днем не спал, а все только варил адскую хрень?

\- И где же ты будешь спать?

\- Прямо здесь, на этом прекрасном, продавленном матрасе! - радостно провозгласил Стайлз. - Я подвинусь, тебе тоже хватит места, хмурый волк!

\- Хватит уже меня так называть, - буркнул Дерек, его здорово расслабило и настроен он был весьма дружелюбно.

\- Подумаешь, тем более что это правда! Ты хмурый, злой, неприветливый, равнодушный, холодный и невнимательный к близким.

\- Что?

\- То! Ты же практически не замечаешь ничего вокруг себя, даже тех, кому ты нравишься! Тебе наплевать!

Дерек настолько удивился, что не сразу прервал обвинительную речь:

\- Это еще кого, например?

Стайлз вскочил, как черт из табакерки, наваливаясь на плечо Дерека всем свои весом так, что тот покачнулся, и порывисто его обнял.

\- Меня! – и поспешно, боясь, что его прервут, зашептал в ухо оборотню: - Это давно, очень давно, я уже устал, правда, но ты же не видишь меня в упор!

Дерек молча попытался оторвать от себя Стайлза, но тот вцепился еще крепче, запустил пятерню в волосы, и, прижимая губы к уху, продолжал шептать горячо:

\- Сколько можно терпеть и дрочить? На тебя? Я просто с ума схожу, ты меня с ума сводишь, со всеми своими этими… И мордой твоей хмурой, и раздеваешься, и руки… Руки тоже сводят, да… Ты меня просто достал!

Дерек одним ловким движением отцепил от себя говорящую возбужденную пиявку и опрокинул на матрас, прижал своим весом, для верности придерживая руку Сталза у него над головой.

\- Перестань!

\- Иди к черту, Дерек! Катись ко всем чертям прямо в ад! – отчаянно выкрикнул Стайлз, пытаясь свободной рукой дотянуться до ремня на джинсах оборотня. Пальцы теребили пуговицу, ногти царапали пряжку, и Дерек, надавив на Стайлза изо всех сил, после недолгой, но ожесточенной борьбы поймал его руку и тоже выкрутил ее за голову пыхтящего, раскрасневшегося мальчишки.

С минуту они убивали друг дружку взглядами, но Стайлз больше не трепыхался, и Дерек немного ослабил хватку:

\- И чего ты добиваешься, дрочила?

\- Поцелуй меня, - просто сказал Стайлз.

Дерек посмотрел странно, как будто обдумывая его предложение, но, прежде чем что-то сказать, он облизнулся и накрыл его обветренные губы своими. Глаза Стайлза раскрылись шире, а зрачок, казалось, поглотил всю радужку. Он ответил с неумелой горячностью, постанывая чуть слышно, веки сомкнулись, но снова широко распахнулись, когда Дерек тихонько засмеялся.

\- Что? Что, Дерек?

\- Кто тебя научил соваться с языком, извращенец? – спросил Дерек, рассматривая его сверху.

\- Ну, хватит, все, - и, собрав все силы, Стайлз рванулся, как раненый зверек из капкана.

Волчьей мощи хватило на то, чтобы удержать, прижать, подмять под себя эту заразу, гиперактивное шило в заднице, чертовски раздражающее и от этого возбуждающее шило в заднице.

\- Ни поцелуя без любви, бля, да? – задушено и злобно сказал Сталз в ключицу оборотню, - Рыцарь печального образа, бля!

Дерек заткнул ему рот поцелуем, на этот раз, делая все так, как ему сейчас хотелось – неторопливо, нежно, почти невесомо, согласуясь с той воздушной пустотой, что звенела у него в голове, с парящим чувством полной невесомости и свободы. Как будто уже дождался совершеннолетия Стайлза, как будто уже мог позволить себе все, что хотел, и потихоньку пробовал этот дивный, податливый подарок судьбы.

Он чувствовал, что Стайлз оседлал его бедро, льнет и трется через несколько слоев ткани, горький на вкус, хрупкий на ощупь и такой горячий везде. Везде.

\- Дер… рек, бож… мо…,- выдохнул Стайлз, когда оборотень оторвался от его губ и обвел губами линию скулы, потом шею. Нормальными человеческими зубами слегка прикусил торчащее розовое маленькое ухо и проник языком в раковину.

\- А теперь слушай, - сказал оборотень невозможно близко, - куда ты торопишься?

И лизнул внутри.

\- Я же никуда не денусь, - и снова лизнул и еще, и еще, и еще, до тех пор, пока Стайлз не кончил с долгим стоном, раздавливая о колено Дерека свой первый настоящий оргазм.

***

Жизнь и не думала налаживаться. По Бикон Хилз шастала стая агрессивно настроенных альф, собственная стая, состоящая из подростков, причиняла бесконечные проблемы, отец его несовершеннолетнего бойфренда расчехлит ружье, если узнает с кем спит его сын. Собирается переспать, поправил он сам себя и мысленно усмехнулся. Эх, нет, уже точно совсем спит. Но это все проблемы, которые он будет решать завтра на свежую голову, а сегодня он подгреб себе под бок мальчишку и устроил его голову на своем плече.

\- Спи, - сказал Дерек.

\- Может быть, еще? – сонно, но все так же нагло пробормотал Стайлз.

\- Чего еще?

\- По паровозу?

\- Не жадничай. Спи, я сказал, - Дерек хотел показаться строгим, но вышло совсем неубедительно. - Проспишься, и завтра решим, что нам дальше делать.

Над Бикон Хилз продолжил идти холодный дождь, но эти двое уже ничего не слышали и не хотели слышать, согретые друг другом.

* carpe diem — лат. Живи сегодняшним днем  
**Энтеоген - название неформальной группировки различных субстанций растительного происхождения, содержащих психоактивные вещества, традиционно использующиеся для достижения изменённого состояния сознания и приводящие к опьянению. Энтеогены использовали древние шаманы для вхождения в «мистические состояния», в которых они «общались с духами и божествами.  
fin


End file.
